This invention relates to inventory documentation systems, and more particularly to a register including pages for maintaining in organized fashion photographic documentation of property.
In certain circumstances it may become necessary to prove the existence and value of property. For example, in the event of destruction of or damage to insured property, the insurer may request evidence of the existence and condition prior to destruction of valuable items of personal property or special improvements to real property. The same is true in the event of lost or stolen items, and in addition a reliable description of the item would assist law enforcement authorities in its recovery.
One system for documenting property, for these and other purposes, involves assembling photographs of the property in a loose-leaf binder. Each photograph may be inserted in a pocket of a loose-leaf page of flexible transparent material such as vinyl. Elsewhere on the page may be another pocket for receiving an index or inventory record of the items in the photograph, identifying the items and perhaps recording selected information concerning the items in the photograph. Alternatively, the inventory may be recorded on a separate page facing the page containing the photographs.
This type of system is particularly well suited for compiling a register of household property. When completed, the household register should be stored in a secure location outside the home in order to assure against its destruction in the event of fire or other catastrophic occurrence to the home. A convenient storage location for such a register is a bank safety deposit box.